Tan obvio, pero ninguno se daba cuenta
by Zero-0017
Summary: Ya han pasado más de tres años ¿Y aun me sigue sucediendo igual? ¿X q no puedo decirle lo que siento? X eso incluso me había inscrito en esta universidad, para seguir viéndolo por lo menos, pero no esperaba coincidir con él en clase. Q gran error!
1. La valentía es grandiosa

_**Primera vez que publico en esta pagina, así que por favor no sean crueles... Una historia común pero emotiva, denle una oportunidad por favor!**_

_**TAN OBVIO, PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS NOS DABAMOS CUENTA…**_

_**1. La valentía es algo grandioso, lastima que yo no la tengo.**_

Por que si ya han pasado más de tres años ¿aun me sigue sucediendo igual? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento?, soy tímida…lo sé, eso era lo que me mantenía callada.

Mis amigas Sakura e Ino siempre me decían que yo tenia muchas cualidades que otras chicas quisieran, el problema es que yo no quería cualidades, de ser posible las daría todas solo por ser capaz de hablarle, por lo menos una vez. De echo por eso incluso me había inscrito en esta universidad, para poder seguir viéndolo por lo menos, pero no esperaba coincidir con él, eso era mucho pedir, pero sucedió, ambos estábamos en la misma clase de inglés.

"_Good morning, students. __How are you?" __Nos hablo la profesora en su anglosajón casi perfecto._

"_Fine thanks!" _

La mayoría respondió, pero voltee a verlo de reojo, él no contesto. La profesora empezó su clase, no era un lenguaje muy complicado, era el primer nivel de inglés. Todos nos levantamos por turnos para presentarnos, con mucha pena yo también me presente usando la menor cantidad de oraciones posibles. Llegado a su turno el se levanto.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, estoy aquí por que quiero aprender a expresarme en otro idioma."

"In english please." Le corrigió la profesora.

"En…bueno…I..I…am…"

Su color moreno cambio a un rojizo muy bonito, pero todos empezaron a reírse, mientras que yo quería llorar, eso no me gustaba para nada; sin siquiera sentirlo, pensarlo o poder detenerlo, mi mano estaba alzada.

"Yes, Hinata?" Respondió la profesora para mi sorpresa.

Mire a mi mano extrañada de que tuviera mente propia y me levante de mi asiento, después lo vi a él, y me sonrojé por que el también estaba mirándome, así que inmediatamente voltee a ver hacia el suelo.

"Eh…Can I help?" Balbucear en Inglés era lo único que podía hacer.

"Sure." Me espante ante la afirmación de la profesora.

"His name is Naruto…eh…" Voltee a verlo de nuevo, pero solo sirvió para sonrojarme mas. "…his last name is Uzumaki, and he is eighteen years old…"

"Is sufficient, Hinata and Naruto sit down please. "

Tome asiento e inhale una gran bocanada de aire, tenia que calmarme, mi tortura había terminado, o por lo menos eso creía. Termino la clase y me disponía a irme lo más rápido que me fuera posible a mi otra clase, que a pesar de que todavía faltaba para que comenzara, ese era mi único lugar para huir. Pero no salieron las cosas como yo quería.

"Espera, eres Hinata ¿verdad?" Me abordo tan repentinamente!

Él…Naruto…mi amor platónico…me estaba…hablando. Lo siguiente que supe fue que desperté en la enfermería, solo me levante, no tenia ningún malestar, al menos físico. Sabia bien que había pasado, me desmaye, solo por que el me había dirigido la palabra, que vergonzoso. La encargada me vino a revisar.

"Que bueno que ya estés bien pequeña. Me preocupaste, te desmayaste tan repentinamente, gracias a los cielos no te lastimaste y también a que el compañero que estaba a tu lado te sujeto a tiempo antes de que cayeras, por cierto el además te trajo hasta aquí, que amable de su parte."

Lo que faltaba, ahora resultaba que el me había traído en brazos hasta la enfermería.

Agradecí a aquella atenta mujer por cuidar de mí. Por momentos me hacia recordar las veces cuando llegaba a tropezar con Naruto en la preparatoria, muchas veces también termine en la enfermería, pero ahora era diferente por que nadie vendría preocupado, eso es por que ninguno de mi antiguos compañeros estaba en esta universidad, exceptuándolo a él claro, incluso Neji mi primo, el mas testarudo a que ingresara aquí se rindió a mis exigencias; se podría decir que estaba sola en este lugar.

La siguiente clase de lengua extranjera era en viernes, me prepare psicológicamente lo mejor que pude para no parecer una tonta frente a él. Todo iba bien, pero a nuestra profesora se le ocurrió cambiarnos de lugar, solo era una clase entonces ¿por que esa insistencia? Las cosas se salieron de mi control, se decidió que Naruto se sentara junto a mí. Recabe toda la fuerza mental que tenia para evitar desmayarme de nuevo, pero el no me habló ni me volteo a ver, y así fue como la clase termino sin novedad. Eso pensé, que no pasaría a más, pero él espero a salir del salón…me volvió a hablar.

"Espero que ya estés bien, me diste un gran susto el miércoles."

Su expresión se veía tan sincera, me sentí flotar solo de verme reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules, siempre me pasaba igual, sentí a mis rodillas flaquear, pero obligue a mi cuerpo a mantenerse erguido esta vez, mis ojos se dirigieron a mirar el suelo, esperar algo mas de ellos era mucho pedir.

"Eh…gr…gracias…por llevarme a la enfer…meria."

Creo que no era mi imaginación, me escuchaba realmente patética, ¿no podía decir una frase sin terminar tartamudeando algún pedazo? Supongo que el solo mantenerme en pie ya era mucho esfuerzo, definitivamente le estaba pidiendo mucho a mi cuerpo.

"No tienes que agradármelo, después de todo tu me salvaste primero."

Me sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan apuesto? Pero, esperen, un momento…

"¿Que yo…te…salve...a ti?"

"O si, claro, y quisiera que me volvieras a ayudar, bueno si no te molesta."

"¿Ayudarte?"

Dio una carcajada, pasó su mano sobre su cabello rubio y me miro en forma de disculpa. No entendí lo que pasaba.

"Ya, ya, entiendo si no quieres, siento muchísimo el haberlo insinuado."

Creo que ahora si ya comprendía, el malinterpreto mi pregunta como una expresión de fastidio.

"No, no, no me refería a que no quiera ayudarte…Naruto…solo que, no se en que pueda serte yo de ayuda, es eso."

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi lengua al pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. ¿Será por que todo esto se me hacia como un sueño? Tan ¿irreal? Si solo él supiera…

"Ah, claro, mira ¿por que mejor no te invito a comer?, así lo podríamos discutir con mas calma, conozco un lugar fuera del campus donde el ramen esta muy bueno."

Esperen, ¡alto!...Naruto…él, me-esta-invitando-a-comer, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Lo surrealista de la situación me empezaba a marear, mi respuesta a esa invitación debía de estar por algún lugar, pero la coordinación de mi mente con mi lengua es todo lo peor que puedas imaginar.

"Tengo clase." Solo eso salió de mi garganta.

"Eh, si yo también, me refería a eso como las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Te parece bien?"

Bueno la coordinación de mi cuello era mucho más aceptable, asentí como respuesta.

"Gracias, nos vemos hasta entonces Hinata."

Sonrío una vez más y se alejo por el pasillo. El escuchar mi nombre prenunciado por sus labios me hizo estremecer, lo se, nada de lo que pasa por mi mente con respecto a Naruto tiene sentido. De lo único que estoy medianamente segura es de que todo lo que siento por ese chico rubio forma un torbellino de emociones que me impide hablar y que muchas veces, llegados a un punto intolerable me deja noqueada. ¿Por qué? Esa era mi pregunta diaria, si alguien tiene la respuesta, mándeme un mail por favor.

_**Este escrito seguirá hasta que ordene mis ideas….**_

**_Capitulo corto si...pero weno...espero q por lo menos me pongan un review...no sean malos!_**


	2. Es diferente vivirlo que soñarlo

**_Este va a ser un fic algo corto, ya sume...y son siete capítulos. Les pido su comprensión, esta historia ya la habia publicado en Foros Dz pero weno, ya estamos por aca re-subiendo, asi que la historia esta completa. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, que suben mi animo para seguir publicando, y se me olvidaba decir que no llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo Fics asi que perdonen mis errores y agradeceria criticas constructivas._**

**_Y ahora si, a lo que les interesa..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Es diferente vivirlo que a solo soñarlo, ¡créeme!<strong>_

¿Les ha pasado que su mente parece estar trabajando solo en un pensamiento? Pues a mi si, para ser más exactos, me pasa en este momento. Y mi pensamiento tenía nombre: Naruto Uzumaki.

Voltee a ver a mis compañeros, no se ni en que clase estaba así que mejor busque indicios que me dieran una pista. ¡Ah! Ya lo veo, estoy en la última de mis clases, debo de decir que no me di cuenta siquiera de cómo llegue al aula correcta, es mas, no recuerdo ni de que han tratado mis clases de todo el día. Estaba en modo automático creo yo, pero trate de espabilarme un poco y le di vuelta a las hojas de mi carpeta, ¡wow! Si había apuntado lo de las clases, mi modo automático si que sirve muy bien, mas de lo que me imaginaria. Mire lo del pizarrón y me puse a transcribir, dos minutos después el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

Quería llegar a mi cama y recostarme, me empecé a preguntar si lo que pienso que paso ocurrió de verdad o solo fue un cruel invento de mi imaginación. Estaba viendo a las demás chicas pasar a mi lado, unas murmuraban pero no les hice caso, estaba preocupada en otros asuntos. Me detuve en seco, él estaba ahí parado.

"¡Hola Hinata!"

¿Por qué se acercaba tan sonriente? ¿Tan de improviso? ¿Tan encantadoramente? Su saludo consistió básicamente en poner su mano sobre mi hombro, esta vez no pude evitar que mis rodillas temblaran, aunque no duro mucho, sentí muy pronto como mis sentidos me abandonaban.

Creo que sobra decir que volví a desmayarme, aunque esta vez donde desperté fue en mi habitación, Temari mi compañera de cuarto estaba ahí sentada junto a mi cama, se veía preocupada.

"¡Menos mal! Me diste el susto de mi vida. ¿Te sientes bien? Puedo hablar a tu casa si deseas."

"No es necesario, estoy bien. Supongo que me desmaye por que no he comido en todo el día."

"Vaya, yo también estaba muy preocupado. Es la segunda vez que te veo desmayarte, ¿segura que estas bien?"

Mis ojos enfocaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación, solo para toparse con los ojos inusualmente azules de Naruto, ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Oh no, no me digan que sigo desmayada y que esto es un sueño, tal vez si lo es porque el se acerco y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

"Discúlpame Hinata, sé que aquí no pueden entrar chicos, pero esta era una emergencia así que pedí permiso para que tu amigo pudiera pasar."

"Em… si, alguien tenia que subirte hasta acá. Pero creo deberías de ver a un medico para que sepas la razón de tus desmayos." Eso no era necesario para nada, tu eres la razón, la maravillosa razón.

"No, yo… solo necesito comer algo, de verdad que estoy bien."

Sé que si me mirara en el espejo en estos momentos vería el colorado de mis mejillas, ¿pero que acaso solo yo notaba mis manos temblar? Ojala así sea, por que seria muy embarazoso que se dieran cuenta que cada onda de sonido de su voz podían hacerme estremecer. O tal vez es porque me estaba viendo mis manos muy detenidamente por que no podía sostenerle la mirada.

"¡Ya se! Entonces, te llevare a comer como te prometí, eh…de echo… para eso vine inicialmente."

"¿Eh?"

"Si… tu sabes… veras, quedamos hace rato… a lo mejor se te olvido, pero como no te dije donde nos encontraríamos…em… lo siento soy muy distraído a veces."

"No… yo no…" Parecía que mi lengua estaba echa un nudo.

"Eh, entiendo… debes de tener otras cosas que hacer, y con lo de tu desmayo… entiendo si no quieres, no te preocupes."

¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Que sucede? Piensa que me estoy negando a ir… ¿es eso? ¿Cómo puede alguien imaginarse siquiera que me niegue a algo propuesto por él? Lo que quería decir era que yo no pensaba que fuera distraído pero… ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretarlo así? Tal vez tuvo algo que ver lo poco claros que pueden llegar a ser mis balbuceos.

"Naruto"

Voy a intentar decirlo lentamente y con el uso de la menor cantidad de palabras que fuera posible.

"¿Si?"

"Vamos…a comer."

"Claro, vamos."

Verlo sonreír era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba hacer, la calidez de esa expresión era asombrosa, y cuando era a mí a quien sonreía… es… olvídenlo… no puedo expresarlo en palabras.

Me cambie rápidamente y me despedí de Temari, para esto Naruto estaba esperándome fuera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Sinceramente me sorprendió verlo esperándome, sabía de antemano que él no era una persona muy paciente que digamos. Pero algo vino a mi mente de repente… esto ¿era una cita?

"Hinata, que bueno que no te arrepentiste de ultimo momento."

No, lo sorprendente es que él no se arrepintiera, ¿Cómo podía pensar lo contrario?

"Ah…bueno… ¿A dónde iremos?"

"¡A Ichiraku, a comer ramen!"

También sabia eso, que el era una fan absoluto del ramen, Neji me lo conto en una ocasión cuando ambos apostaron a ver quien era el que comía mas ramen en una hora, mi primo perdió y después se entero que Naruto era casi una maquina devoradora de ramen, eso fue gracioso.

No hablamos de camino al establecimiento de comida, ni siquiera al sentarnos pude mencionar palabra alguna, así que Naruto fue el que se limito a pedir; y… no es por que no quisiera hablarle, deseaba con cada fibra de mi ser poder tener una conversación normal con él pero… simplemente no se me ocurría nada que decir.

"Hinata, lo siento… no quiero que vengas a comer conmigo solo por agradecimiento, puedes irte si así lo deseas, de veras que si."

"¿Por agradecimiento? ¿Crees que por eso acepte venir?"

Ninguna pieza cuadraba en mi mente, creo que cada una de mis acciones, de mis torpes acciones, estaban siendo malinterpretadas. Ahora se veía triste, y me dolía en lo más profundo de mi corazón el verlo así.

"Sé…se que es difícil… tener que tratar conmigo, y que… yo… no te agrado…"

"¡¿Que no me agradas?"

"Sé que eres muy unida con Neji… y nosotros dos hemos tenido dificultades… pero no entiendo, por que… te desagrado."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Lo veo… es fácil decirlo, tu nunca me haz hablado, ni siquiera en la preparatoria."

Tenia una explicación para eso, claro que si, ¿pero como puedo decirlo? No es muy fácil solo plantarle cara y decirle que nunca le he hablado por que soy una cobarde, y prueba de eso son mis desmayos.

"Pero el otro día… el otro día… cuando me ayudaste en la clase de inglés, creí que…ah olvídalo."

"¿Qué fue lo que creíste?"

No quería imaginarme algo que no fuera realidad, y en este momento que mi cuerpo estaba cooperando era mejor aprovechar, las palabras que antes se quedaban a medio camino estaban fluyendo muy bien hacia el exterior.

"Bueno… pensé que tal vez… solo tal vez… yo no te desagradaba. Y es raro por que siempre he creído que ni siquiera existo para ti… o algo así… no se me explicar."

**La verdad si no tomo un descanso aquí volveré a desmayarme sin duda…**


	3. Quisiera ser tu amiga, ¿sera suficiente?

**_Muchas gracias a Alucar19983, Hinata-sama 198 y a Nico87 por comentar...en serio me suben el animo chicos! Así que aki les dejo el capitulo que sigue.._**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Quiero ser tu amiga, pero no se si es suficiente para mi.<strong>

Poner mis pensamientos en orden es complicado con Naruto presente, y lo estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas, ¡de verdad! Estoy empeñándome a ver todo con frialdad, aunque mis tercos ojos querían dedicarse de tiempo completo a verlo, vaya incordio.

Nos pusieron enfrente un enorme plato de ramen, aunque no le puse la dedicación a mi sentido del gusto, no puedo decir si la comida es buena o mala, me acabe completo el contenido sin siquiera mirar. En cambio él parecía comer con demasiada lentitud, saboreando cada bocado, lo se por que le mire de reojo todo ese tiempo. Momentos que me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que Naruto confundió mi timidez con desagrado, eso era obvio.

"Entonces si eres distraído."

"¿Qué?" Dejo los palillos y el plato a un lado sin siquiera terminar.

Escuchar mi voz tan tranquila, hablándole, entablando una plática… fue tan glorioso, y que el me pusiera atención lo fue aun mas. Lo malo era que aun tenía que aclararle unos cuantos puntos.

"Tu me agradas…mucho." Lo siento, no pude evitar jugar con los palillos en mi mano así que no se si lo que dije salió con la suficiente sinceridad.

"No me quieras hacer sentir mejor." Em… creo que no soné sincera, ¡ah! Pero hizo un puchero tan lindo, lo suficientemente lindo para turbarme de nuevo.

"Es…en…enserio." Incluso la piel de mis manos estaba roja.

"Que te de igual no quiere decir que te agrade, Hinata escucha… debe ser incomodo para ti pero ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas…"

"¡¿Qué?"

Sentí como mi corazón se desmoronaba en pedacitos, ¿en serio había personas que trataban mal a Naruto? Si el era tan gentil, no por llevar malas notas era una mala persona, siempre se le podía ver esforzarse por lo que quería, por eso él era el motivo…la razón de nunca me diera por vencida. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar depositar lágrimas sobre mi rostro, ¿Por qué alguien seria capaz de ser cruel con él?

"Hey, Hinata…em… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo que te molesto?"

"Si tu eres… tan buena persona."

Se supone que debería de tener el control de mi misma, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, no le encuentro otra explicación: mi organismo actúa por su cuenta. Si no es de ese modo alguien puede explicarme ¿Por qué estoy abrazando a Naruto?

Pude reaccionar rápido después de la acción, me separe y acto seguido me limpie las lágrimas, que vergonzoso, quería patearme. Con el poco valor que tenia lo miré al rostro, no supe que emoción expresaba su cara, aunque… ¿Qué…q…que esta pasando? ¿Por qué Naruto me pone la mano en la mejilla? Al contacto con su piel, todo mi rostro se empezó a sentir caliente. Con lo perturbado que estaban mis sentidos solo pude ver y sentir como su mano acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Gracias, sabes… eres la primera persona que me dice algo como eso. " Bajo su mano y la puso en la mesa. "Eres muy buena amiga, aunque no me gusta verte llorar…y menos por este tonto."

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes." Empezó a sonreír. "Pero la verdad… lo del abrazo si me gusto, me pone feliz saber que no me odias, ya sabes… por ser los únicos de la preparatoria que nos inscribimos en esta universidad."

"Tienes razón."

Mi cerebro esta muy perezoso o a lo mejor no es capaz de hacer frases demasiado elaboradas en este momento, o tal vez fue el saber que a él no le desagrado mi abrazo; si no fuera tan tímida lo volvería a abrazar.

"Por cierto… que tonto ya se me olvidaba, sobre lo que te quería pedir…em… bueno, ya te diste cuenta de que no se me da mucho eso del inglés y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar."

Tan claro como el agua estaba su comentario pero… me sentí insegura, ¿no me hablaba solo para que le ayudara con inglés, o si? Quería alborotarme el cabello de la frustración, ¿si, o no? Por que el solo pensar eso me ponía triste. Un momento…aun no respondo a su petición, por una vez en mi vida quería arriesgarme, quería ser su amiga.

"Seguro que si."

Le intente sonreír, o algo parecido… em que bueno que no me veía a mi misma hacer el ridículo con ese tonto e infructuoso intento de una sonrisa. Él se me quedo mirando de una forma extraña, claro, seguro se dio cuenta de ese feo mohín que resulto de mi gesto.

"Hinata…yo…"

"¿Eh?"

Se veía pensativo, estaba dudando de decirme algo…creo. Entrecerró sus ojos, incluso con esa expresión seria se veía tan apuesto ¿eso era posible? Incluso el profundo azul de sus ojos me hipnotizaban, ¡Todo en él era hermoso! ¡Increíble!

"Hinata yo…" Paso sus dedos por su desordenado cabello, me quede ida en ese gesto. "Yo pienso que de verdad me agradan las personas como tu. Me caes muy bien." Volvió a sonreír.

Como si ya estuviéramos en la nueva era glacial, me queda helada. ¡Yo le agradaba! Era una simple oración que nunca pensé escuchar. Creo que en estos momentos una estatua tendría más movimiento que yo. ¿Cómo era de que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que me encantaba? ¿Qué no veía que me derretía por él como una paleta helada en el sol?

"Además, veo que te gusta el ramen, eso hace que me agrades aun mas, sabes deberíamos venir mas seguido ¿no crees?...¡Oh, ya se!¡ Hay que hacer una fiesta de ramen!"

Me gustaba mucho que fuera tan entusiasta pero me sentí un poco desplazada, le estaba dando mucha importancia a ese platillo ¿no?...eh… esperen, ¿acaso estoy celosa?... del ¿ramen? Mn… creo que mis pensamientos no están muy cuerdos con lo que respecta a Naruto. Mas bien era imaginarme que él me brindara, por lo menos un pequeño porcentaje del amor que le profesa al ramen, o eso creo que es… lo seguiré analizando en otro momento.

Después de terminar con su tazón de comida, el pidió uno mas y yo tuve que negarme a una segunda ración por que mi estomago estaba lleno… de mariposas, pero lleno al fin y al cabo. Al vaciar el segundo tazón pude apreciar a Naruto quedando en un extraño acuerdo con el dueño de que le pagaría posteriormente, fue todo un show.

Caminamos hasta el campus, pero en vez de ir directamente a la residencia femenil, el se desvió hacia las canchas deportivas, para ser honesta no sabia que pensar exactamente. ¿Él quería pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Estaría Aburrido? Le mire la mano, ¿le molestaría si se la tomara?

¡Cálmate Hinata! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que…? Naruto miro mi mano también, mi rostro enrojeció, no estaba pensando en… ¿o si?

"Sabes, tienes la piel muy clara." ¿Qué? Lo diré sin titubeos, ¡me tomo de la mano!

".…" No encontré palabras para expresarme, solo los puntos suspensivos.

Alzo muestras manos hasta la altura de sus ojos, creo que ni en un sauna sentiría tan caliente mi rostro, ¿A poco solo yo sentía a la temperatura elevarse?

"¿Ves esto? Mi piel es demasiado oscura y la tuya demasiado blanca. Hace tiempo que quería comparar nuestros tonos de piel." Soltó mi mano. "Fui muy impulsivo, lo lamento. Ya sabes, a veces dan ganas de hacer cosas imprudentes como esa."

"Creo que si."

Mire su cabello rubio meciéndose por la brisa, ¿Cómo algo tan trivial podía distraerme de ese modo? Aunque pensé también en algo imprudente, en tocarle sus rubios mechones despeinados.

"Ya se, ya se en lo que piensas." Sonrió exageradamente hermoso, maravilloso.

Agacho su cabeza un poco y puso mi mano sobre su cabello, esto yo…

_**Tengo que respirar un poco, no pude creer lo que paso.**_


	4. Las intromisiones, pueden ser buenas?

_**Sinceramente agradezco con demasia sus comentarios! Oh wow, la vida es hermosa! Por eso quiero agradecer en especial a Heero Kusanagi, **_**Alucar19983, Hinata-sama 198 y a Nico87 por comentar. Y a los que leen y no comentan pues no puedo poner sus nombres pero se les agradece **también** por tomarse unos minutos para leer esta corta y emotiva historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**__

__**Y ahora si vamos con el capitulo...**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Las intromisiones pueden ser malas para ti, pero buenas para otros.<strong>_

Un shock traumático se queda corto comparado con esto, tenia entre mis manos sus cabellos dorados, no pude reaccionar, seguía con la mano ahí puesta ¿Debería mover mis dedos?

Puedo decir que estaba más que sorprendida… ¡lo que sigue! A veces creía que eso de querer tocarle el cabello era un deseo muy pecaminoso, pero él de forma muy natural ponía mi mano entre sus mechones, pero ¿seria correcto?

"Esto… yo… estoy seguro de haberme bañado hoy en la mañana, además… en el examen medico no mencionaron que tuviera piojos."

¡¿Que? No era para nada lo que estaba pensando, ¡eso nunca paso por mi mente! Con ese comentario puedo decir que definitivamente aquí había un problema de comunicación. Tengo que empezar a ser lo mas franca posible, olvidar un poco la timidez.

"Yo no… no pensé eso Naruto."

Me arme de valor, y debo decir que aunque su cabello siempre parecía ser puntiagudo al tenerlo casi siempre de forma informal, era sedoso y olía a… ¿canela? Mis dedos se encargaron de pasear entre el complejo diseño de su peinado, estaba tan extasiada en esa labor que cuando me fije bien… mi cara estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Mi reacción inmediata fue separarme lo más rápido posible.

"Yo lo…lo…lo… siento."

"De… ¿de que te estas disculpando? No me jalaste el cabello." Paso su mano por su cabeza, creo que no entendió mi reacción. "A mucha gente se le hace curioso mi color de cabello, para ti debe ser igual. Ahora que recuerdo, tu usabas antes el cabello corto ¿verdad?"

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, yo le seguí. Era curioso que el recordara un detalle como ese, después de todo solo use el cabello corto al entrar en la preparatoria, después fue cuando me lo deje crecer, em… no entiendo…

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no te hablaba en ese entonces."

Puso una expresión seria, para a los tres segundos cambiar a una sonrisa. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿De que? No hable mas, esperaba para escuchar la respuesta, no podía permitirme cambiarle el tema.

"En esa época, tu ya eras amiga de Sakura ¿no?"

Mi comprensión llego junto mi dolor, era Sakura… siempre había sido ella. Era absolutamente imposible no darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba locamente enamorado de mi amiga, y también no se podía ignorar que Sakura no le correspondía. Por eso recordaba haberme visto, por que yo siempre estaba al lado de ella, de mi amiga… A veces incluso llegaba a la conclusión de que los esfuerzos que hacia él para enamorarla, en vez de hacer efecto en Sakura lo hacían en mi.

"Si, ya éramos amigas."No quería hablar más de ese tema. "Em… tengo que regresar rápido, ya es tarde."

Mi mente estaba en una confrontación directa con mis sentimientos, quería estar más tiempo con Naruto, todo el que me fuera posible, pero a la vez quería obedecer a mi necesidad de huir de lo que me causaba dolor.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la residencia femenil, solo acordamos que nos juntaríamos para estudiar los jueves, por que era el único día en que se acomodaban nuestros horarios. Después de llegar a ese pacto, entre a la casa. Cual seria mi sorpresa de que Temari estaba ansiosa de que le contara de… Naruto.

"Se ve que te gusta mucho ese muchacho, ¿verdad Hinata?" Ella era lista, no podía mentir.

"Pues…yo…" Suspire vencida. "Si, yo estoy…estoy enamorada de él."

"¿Qué?, pero… ¿no crees que es muy pronto para decir eso? ¿O lo conoces de antes"

Demasiado inteligente, de eso me di cuenta inmediatamente al conocerla, era muy intuitiva.

"Acudíamos a la misma preparatoria, y él estaba enamorado de mi amiga."

"Ow, eso es complicado, pero por la forma en como lo dices ellos no tuvieron que ver ¿o si?"

En cierta forma el contarle a alguien mi agonía me quitaba un gran peso de encima, aunque no era nada fácil decirle cuanto, desde cuando y por que amaba tanta a Naruto. Para Temari era difícil comprender como podía callarme mis sentimientos tanto tiempo, y como era de que aun… teniendo ya el "camino libre" no me sinceraba con él. No podía darle una respuesta satisfactoria, yo tampoco podía entender el motivo.

Tuve… y puedo decirlo sin equivocarme, el mes más maravilloso de mi existencia, podía decir con todo orgullo que era amiga de Naruto. Todos los días de estudio primero íbamos a comer ramen y de ahí hacia la biblioteca a estudiar, ¡me encanta pasar tiempo con él! Lo único que deseo es hablar con él, caminar con él todo el tiempo, estar con él siempre.

"Estoy un poco preocupado, mañana ya es el examen." Me quede viendo como movía su lápiz entre sus dedos.

"Todo saldrá bien, solo se evaluara lo de presentaciones, lugares, oficios y gustos."

"Mn…lo se, pero es que ¡el examen es oral!, y frente a todos para rematar, no se si pueda hacerlo. Pero, ¿verdad que vas a ayudarme?"

Arrastro sus manos sobre la mesa y tomo las mias, sé que para él ese tipo de contacto era muy normal, nada especial… pero para mí lo era todo.

"Eh… yo… si… claro que te ayudare."

Todavía no suprimía por completo mis tartamudeos, era muy complicado hacer un ordenamiento correcto y rápido de las palabras si Naruto me tocaba, por lo menos me tranquilizaba a mi misma que lo de mis desmayos ya estaba superado.

"Por ejemplo ya puedo decir… I am Naruto, em... I am student, and my bestfriend is Hinata."

"¿Que?"

Una cosa era ser su amiga, pero ser ascendida al status de "best" amiga, me hacia pensar que tal vez… ya me podía considerar una persona importante para Naruto. Aun así, no me siento satisfecha del todo, ¿él me veía solamente como eso?… ¿su amiga?

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo pronuncie mal?" Me miro preocupado, ¡si supiera!

"No… no… solo que, tu mejor amiga… ¿estas seguro que eso quisiste decir?"

"Si, exactamente eso quería decir, por que somos amigos… ¿verdad?"

Era agridulce, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, cuanto desee que el me notara, que volteara a verme, que me saludara, que me dirigiera la palabra, que sonriera para mi; pero el ser denominada solo como mejor amiga me hacia sentir como si hubiera pasado un examen, pero con la nota mas baja.

"Claro…lo… lo somos." ¿Notaria la duda en mi tono de voz?

"Ah, ya estoy cansado." Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca. "Quiero comer ramen."

Vacilé. Tenía una pregunta para él, pero sencillamente aun tenia esa tonta timidez, ¿algún día podría deshacerme de ella? Pero yo… quería…

"Naruto, ¿tienes muchas amigas?" Hasta yo me sorprendí de mencionar esa pregunta.

"Eh… bueno yo… creo que no, de echo solo tengo una amiga, y esa eres tu. Y de amigos… solo tengo los de la preparatoria, pero si te refieres aquí en la universidad, no tengo."

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Es muy confuso para mí, yo siempre supuse que Naruto podía tener infinidad de amigas y amigos. ¿Por qué sentía otra vez esta aflicción por como eran los demás con él? ¿Era acaso que me daba cuenta de que realmente la vida no era tan buena con Naruto como lo pensé? Sentí humedad en mis mejillas, yo estaba llorando.

"Ahora… ¿que hice? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Hinata." Esa voz no era ni mía ni de él, pero era muy conocida para mi.

Los dos volteamos, y la verdad ambos nos sorprendimos. Incluso las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, muchas preguntas sobre esta situación se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Era Neji.

_**Me quede tan sorprendida, sin palabras…**_


	5. ¿Por que sucede esto, ahora?

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicos! De verdad, espero que les este gustando esta historia que ya se acerca al final..._**

**_Les traigo lo que sigue espero les agrade..._**

* * *

><p><strong>5. ¿Por qué suceden cosas que preferías que pasaran en un espacio y tiempo diferentes?<strong>

Ahora que ya pasaron unos cuantos segundos, puse en fila las preguntas para analizarlas una a una y dejaran de confundirme tanto, veamos:

Primera: ¿Por qué Neji esta aquí, al lado de nosotros?

Segunda: ¿Cómo es que nos encontró?

Tercera: ¿Por qué llego en un momento tan inoportuno?

Por más que les daba vueltas a estas tres interrogantes no podía responderme a mi misma, el único que podía hacerme salir de dudas era el mismo Neji. Se supondría que seria fácil preguntarle estando al lado nuestro, pero… no tenia el valor de hacerlo. Además, el ver a mi primo con esa expresión tan seria no me daba nada de confianza.

"Estoy haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no golpearte Naruto, ¡Así que dame una explicación ya mismo!" Con expresión serena se veía incluso más atemorizante… de miedo.

"Yo. Bueno…no… no se que paso, solo estábamos hablando." Era verdad lo que decía, lo se.

"Agh, Hinata espero que tu si tengas una explicación "coherente", así que, Naruto… ¿podrías dejarnos hablar en privado unos instantes?"

"¿Qué…?" Se veía molesto, eso no me agradaba.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento en forma de rebeldía pero le jalee de su camiseta para tranquilizarlo, no quería una confrontación entre ellos, ya no, eso lo había soportado otras veces, pero quería que eso se acabara… que acabara ahora.

"Por favor." Trate de usar mi tono más suplicante para tranquilizarlo.

Cedió, no dijo nada y salió, aunque era lógico ver como le ponía mala cara a Neji, definitivamente puedo decir que ellos no se entienden mucho, son de personalidades tan opuestas.

Mi primo me miro con rostro interrogante, sabia que esta esperando… esperando una respuesta, pero era difícil contestarle que lloraba por Naruto, por que los demás no le entendieran, por que los demás no le aceptaran, por que los demás no lo amaran tanto como yo.

"¿Y bien? Sabes lo desesperado que es tu "amigo" ¿no?, así que por favor, explícame ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿O dijo algo que te molestara?"

"No, él no… él nunca haría algo así, Naruto no me haría daño."

"Estas mintiéndome."

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

El genio Hyuuga, así le decían en la familia, era realmente difícil hablar con Neji sin demostrar nerviosismo, como ahora, aun estando sentada mis rodillas están temblando. ¿En que momento delate alguna mentira? ¿Fue mi voz? ¿Algún movimiento? Aunque, no se a que mentira se refería.

"¿A quien quieres engañar? La persona que te ha hecho mas daño es ese idiota de Naruto."

"Estas equivocado, eso no es…" Me interrumpió.

"Hinata, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de cuanto lo quieres?, lo fastidioso es que él no puede ver algo tan obvio, y por eso te lastima. Así que no me vengas con eso de Naruto nunca te haría daño."

No pude sostenerle la mirada, era verdad todo, y mirarlo hablar era demasiado duro, mas aun… que al tener ambos el mismo color de ojos, me hacia querer ser igual que Neji, tan sincero que hasta dolía, ser capaz de expresar exactamente lo que piensa, tan… directo.

"Bueno Hinata. " Dio un gran suspiro. "Te preguntaras que hago aquí, y veras… el equipo de artes marciales de mi Universidad vino de exhibición, y lógicamente vengo con ellos. Tu compañera de cuarto me dijo donde encontrarte."

Pude dar una gran exhalación, Neji solo estaba temporalmente, así que cuando se fuera todo lo referente a Naruto volvería a ser como hace algunos días, pero… ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

"Aun estoy esperando una respuesta, solo hice una pequeña pausa para que pensaras, no me haz dicho el por que de tu llanto."

Era mi primo, y me conocía muy bien, creo que mi intención de ser honesta debía que aplicarse también a Neji, teniendo en cuenta que es absolutamente absurdo el intentar mentir, en tres segundos toda la farsa quedaría expuesta.

"Yo…yo…" Acto instinto, abrace a Neji y empecé a desahogarme llorando. "¿Por qué los demás tratan a Naruto así? ¡Él no se lo merece! ¡Incluso tu lo tratas mal!"

Me di cuenta de que estaba jaloneando la chaqueta de mi primo, me deje llevar por mi coraje y por mi desequilibrio emocional, pero era cierto ¿no? Desee que mi primo me comprendiera, que ya no le echara la culpa a Naruto. Me di cuenta de que Neji estaba reflexionando cuando sentí que ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza.

"Así que por eso llorabas, por Naruto…de nuevo." Lo escuche dar un suspiro. "Ese tonto."

"¡Lo volviste a hacer! ¡Lo insultaste de nuevo!"

Dio un bufido, se veía que ponía todo de su parte para actuar se forma madura y sensata, ¿acaso me portaba de forma infantil? ¡Yo solo quería que las demás personas vieran la maravillosa persona que es Naruto!

"Me refería a él como tonto por que…lo es, … lo es al no darse cuenta de lo que sientes"

"Pero yo..."

Neji me sujeto de los hombros y me miro de frente, sus ojos violetas me miraban directamente al rostro, me intimido. Estaba tan serio.

"¡Maldición! Si el no se da cuenta, ¡Díselo! Exprésale cuanto lo quieres, por que Naruto es tan tonto que no lo entenderá hasta que se lo digas a la cara."

"¡¿Qué?"

Voltee aterrorizada, la anterior frase de sorpresa no fue ni de Neji ni mía. Fue de él, de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste Neji?"

Me preguntaba como era de que la tierra no me tragaba aun, como era de que las partículas de mi cuerpo no se desbarataban, como era de que no me salvaba un desmayo ahora que lo necesitaba. Pero aun más importante, ¿Cuánto realmente había escuchado Naruto? El solo pensar que estuviera pendiente de toda la platica hacia que mis rodillas temblaran de pavor.

"Pensé que te había dicho que nos dejaras en privado." ¿Cómo Neji podía hablar tan calmado?

"Eso no importa, ¡contéstame! ¡Repite lo que dijiste!"

"No tengo por que hacerlo, no me da la gana."

Otra vez empezaban a discutir, mientras yo no sabia que hacer, decir o pensar, estaba tratando de descongelarme pero no servía de nada, ninguno de mis músculos me respondía. Mi cerebro hacia escenas mentales una y otra vez, y todas finalizaban mal.

"¡Neji! ¡Como te gusta fastidiarme!" Se veía toda su exasperación en los gestos que hacia.

"A tus ordenes." Cruzo los brazos, ¿Cómo podía mantener una postura tan serena?

"¡Ah!... Hinata…" Naruto se puse exactamente frente a mí. "¿Es cierto lo que escuche?, ¿lo que dijo Neji? Bueno sobre que tu me…"

Esta vez mi cuerpo reacciono de una forma de la que nunca me creí capaz, me di cuenta que estaba corriendo, y eso por que me percate al sentir al aire jugar con mi cabello. Ni siquiera sabia hacia donde me dirigía, solo tenía en mi mente el huir, dejar toda la vergüenza atrás, olvidarme de todo. Sentí que todo había terminado cuando me deje caer en aquella banca, estaba fría, no estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, mi garganta estaba seca y dolorosa, me costaba el recuperar el aliento. Se veían las estrellas, trate de concentrarme en ellas, me quede viendo esos puntos brillantes en el cielo.

"Te encontré."

_**No quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?...**_


	6. Francamente y simplemente lo amo

**_LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC...CON LA NOTICIA (WENO NO SE SI SEPAN)...QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL, PUES SI...COMO YA HABIA DICHO...DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DECIDI Q FUERA UN FIC CORTO (DE ECHO ES EL MAS CORTO Q HE ESCRITO), Y PS LO DEJARE EN SIETE CAPITULOS POR LA INSISTENCIA DE MI HERMANA Y POR Q EL NUMERO 7 ME GUSTA MUCHO..._**

**_ASI QUE LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS SU APOYO...SUS COMENTARIOS...SU PACIENCIA...Y MUCHAS...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO DE VERDAD..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Francamente y simplemente, lo amo… pero no puedo decírselo.<strong>_

De una cosa podía estar segura: no me esperaba que él estuviera ahí, mirándome, como si supiera que de alguna forma yo terminaría en ese lugar, en aquella plaza de los benefactores de la Universidad, de noche, con frio… y con desesperación.

Sabia que tenía mal aspecto, pero lo constate al mirarme en un charco a mis pies, me sorprendí de que se notaba que yo había estado llorando, mis ojos seguían derramando líquido, tal vez llore por horas y ni me había dado cuenta.

"¿Te sientes mejor? Parecías que corrías un maratón, al principio te seguí, pero mejor me quede aquí a esperar." ¿Acaso yo era muy predecible? ¿O el demasiado inteligente?

"¿Qué…que hora es?" Me costo mucho incluso decir esa corta frase, mi garganta estaba tan seca.

"Las once cuarenta y cinco."

Se acerco, vi su preocupación reflejada en sus ojos violetas, me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

"Vamos, te llevo a la residencia femenil."

No se donde la habría sacado, pero tenia una chaqueta extra y la puso sobre mis hombros, solo me limite a seguirlo en el andar por que mi vista estaba fija en mis pasos. ¿Por qué me sentía tan deplorablemente infeliz? ¿Cómo si el sol de mi existencia se hubiera extinguido?

Neji me acompaño todo el trayecto sin mencionar palabra alguna, mientras yo estaba pensando un poco, sobre lo que sucedería ¿Qué pasaría mañana? Alce la vista para ver a mi primo, por motivos que no comprendía detuvo su caminar, así que yo también me detuve a su lado.

"Al parecer tienes visita."

Mire hacia donde Neji tenia fijos sus ojos, Naruto estaba ahí en una banca fuera del complejo residencial, estaba tan calmado, tan silencioso, tan hermoso, ¿seria por que estaba dormido?

"Mj…Se duerme en un lugar asi, vaya insulso."

No hice mucho caso al comentario, mis ojos se quedaron vislumbrando la escena que tenía enfrente, Naruto se veía absolutamente hermoso dormido, con todo su cuerpo relajado. Sin pensar ni entender como, mi cuerpo se dirigió directamente hacia él y mis manos estaban a punto de tocarle, tal vez solo quería palpar esa escena tan mágica e irreal.

"¿En serio vas a tocarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si él despierta? ¿Estas preparada para hablar con él?"

¡Tenia tanta razón! Y ya casi me dejo llevar por un impulso, mi mano quedo solo a centímetros de su cabeza. Pero un pensamiento egoista paso por mi mente.

"Quiero hacerlo."

Deje que las yemas de mis dedos pasearan por su mejilla, el no se movió, seguía dormido. Naruto es hermoso incluso en ese estado, mis ojos lo miraban asombrada, ¿Cómo era que sentía a mi latir acelerarse, que en mi estomago sintiera mariposas bailotear, y de que mi rostro tuviera el color de una cereza madura? ¿Era posible que me re-enamorara de Naruto? ¿Qué mi sol volviera a salir?

Recordé a Neji, solo atine a mirarlo dudosa, y el se limito a suspirar.

"Definitivamente es un tonto, ¿Cómo soportas esto eh? ¿Cómo te prohíbes tocarlo cuando esta despierto? Hinata, de verdad que me cuesta entenderlo."

"Podría darte una explicación pero…no lo se."

Mi primo dio un resoplido, creo que era frustración.

"A veces, me dan celos cuando tratas a Naruto así."

Lo mire a los ojos asombrada, trate de buscar en sus pupilas violetas algún deje de que fuera broma lo que escuchaba, ¿Celos? ¿Neji? ¿De Naruto?… ¿Por qué? Nada en su expresión me contestaba alguna de estas interrogantes. ¿Era en serio?

"Lo digo sinceramente, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera para ser tratado así, como… un tesoro; sabes…cada vez que le miras expresas el sentimiento de que no hay nada mas importante para ti. Me gustaría que algún día alguien llegue a quererme por lo menos la mitad de lo que le quieres a él."

Nunca en la vida Neji... el serio…el genio… mi primo, nunca antes fue tan sincero en sus sentimientos como lo estaba siendo en estos momentos, no supe que decirle, estaba mostrando una faceta que era desconocida para mí. Baje la mirada para ver al dueño de mi corazón.

"Cuando miro a Naruto, ¿en serio yo expreso eso?" Trate de respirar al compas en que Naruto lo hacia, su pausado inhalar y exhalar.

"Si, por supuesto. Es demasiado obvio."

"No tengo ni idea de cómo lo miro pero… solo sé que verlo me hace muy feliz."

Fui absolutamente sincera y no hablamos más, él trataba de darme un espacio…uno que necesitaba y que ansiaba, pero no quería irme, no podía dejar a Naruto dormido sobre esa banca.

Neji pareció leer mis pensamientos.

"Yo me haré cargo de Naruto, tu regresa a tu cuarto, tu compañera debe estar preocupada."

Solo atine a mirarle y asentir, es por que de entre todas las personas sé que puedo confiar en Neji. Abrí la puerta y mire por última vez a ese par antes de entrar; me di cuenta al observarlos de que a los dos los amo, aunque de manera diferente y en proporciones diferentes, lo malo y complicado es que Naruto casi tiene monopolizado mi corazón.

Se me olvido completamente que tenia examen de inglés, y como típica universitaria, le di un repaso a mis apuntes en el último momento. Lo raro fue que la profesora nos acomodo por orden alfabético con respecto a nuestros apellidos; eso fue un gran respiro por que no me sentía preparada para hacerle frente a Naruto, ese fue el motivo por el que evite mirarlo, solo lo vislumbre de reojo cuando entro pero no me voltee a constatarlo.

El examen fue oral, consistía básicamente en una serie de preguntas individuales, podían ir de tres a cinco preguntas, además de que había un limite de tiempo muy corto para contestar. A decir verdad no creo que mi cuerpo estuviera tan nervioso por el examen, mas bien creo que era la desdicha de querer ver a Naruto y no poder ni deber hacerlo, muy frustrante…demasiado.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Mi doble tortura simultánea empezaba, en primera el tener que ignorara la presencia de Naruto, y en segunda… el examen, en este para empezar tuve que dar mi dirección y número telefónico completos, tartamudeé un par de veces; después continuamos con la descripción del trabajo de mi padre y por ultimo dije mi película favorita y la comida que me disgustaba. No puedo decir que hice una puntuación perfecta, pero al menos creo que el pasar este examen no esta tan fuera de lo posible. Con un gran suspiro me senté en mi lugar y recargue mi cabeza en mis manos, tenia mucho cansancio mental, evite con todas mis fuerzas mirar a Naruto y creo que lo logre después de todo. Aun así, no sirvió de mucho, mi cuerpo dio un respingo al escuchar a la profesora decir…

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Present." Mis ojos me traicionaron, y lo mire. Por alguna razón traía varios curitas en diferentes lugares de su rostro, ¿le habría ocurrido algo? Me preocupe.

"What time is it?" La profesora miro su reloj, y el también.

"It´s ten after nine, teacher."

Rece mentalmente a todos los dioses conocidos para que él pasara bien su examen, tan enajenada estaba en esta acción que no puse atención a las demás preguntas, y solo alcance a oír la ultima.

"Who is your favorite person?" Él sonrió con esa pregunta, no entendí el motivo.

"Easy, My favorite person is Hinata, my best friend." Me quede atónita, ¿era real lo que escuchaba?

"Really?" La profesora le cuestionó, y volteo a mirarme.

"Yes, it is. And I love her." En el salón hicieron diversos comentarios, pero yo ya no los escuchaba.

_**Hasta aquí llega mi capacidad, no puedo decir más…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO Q ME AGUANTEN UN POQUITO CN EL CAP , Y LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...SOLO POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA...<strong>_

_**NOS VEMOS...Y GRACIAS X TODO..**_


	7. ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO! FINAL

**_Debo de decir que disfrute mucho escribiendo este fic, nunca antes habia relatado una historia desde el punto de vista de un personaje tan tierno como Hinata, si hasta me senti ella por momentos. A lo mejor esta historia fue muy corta, y de hecho es el fin mas corto que he escrito hasta la fecha, pero espero con todo el corazón que fuera de su agrado. _**

**_Y solo me queda agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta corta historia de amor, de titulo muy largo._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD! SE LES ESTIMA!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? (FINAL)<strong>_

¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan impulsivo? Definitivamente me agradaban mas los desmayos, así simplemente podía tomarla en brazos, llevarla a algún lado y esperar a que despertara… ¡pero no! Pareciera que estaba de moda eso de salir corriendo, y yo con el esguince en el tobillo… ¡Maldición! Simplemente…quería que ella supiera… que se diera cuenta… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo no se percataba de que yo estaba totalmente estúpido por ella?

Me empezó a doler la cabeza, ¡lo que daría por una aspirina! Por eso, y por un GPS donde me diera la ubicación exacta de Hinata, por que no necesito ser un genio parea darme cuenta de que en el estado en el que estoy ni siquiera alcanzaría a un anciano en andadera; así menos a una chica en buenas condiciones físicas como Hinata que tienes sus pies en buenas condiciones, sus piernas tan…glup…piernas tan… ¡Diablos! ¿En que rayos estoy pensando? ¡Auch! Me alborote tan fuerte el cabello que me lastime, y me di cuenta de que ya todos salían del salón.

"Ey, Naruto… ¿Qué te paso eh? Te ves muy mal."

"Nada Deidara… nada." Me pare y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Pues tu cojear y las venditas en tu rostro me dicen lo contrario, además… ¡¿Qué fue eso? ¡Te confesaste en medio de un examen!" Soltó una sonora carcajada. "¡Vaya que eso estuvo genial!"

"Que bueno que te gustara, pero la declaración no era para ti."

"¡Wow! Claro, claro… era para la guapísima de Hinata. Bueno, pero si no te hace caso…"

"¿Qué dices?" No estaba del mejor humor del mundo, ¿y a él se le ocurrían ese tipo de comentarios?

"Cálmate, pero hay que aceptarlo, Hinata es una chica muy guapa, con bello cuerpo, amable, etcétera… además, creo que no eres el único que babea por ella, y ahí me incluyo brother."

"Me da igual cuantos quieran con ella, se que tengo la ventaja por que sé que siente algo por mi."

"¿Eh?, ¿Y no serán nauseas? Y de seguro se fue corriendo a comprar el vestido de novia ¿no?"

"Callate."

"Ay, sabes que tengo razón. ¿Entonces por que corrió despavorida?"

"Callate."

"Pero..."

"Callate."

"Esta bien, me largo." Salió echando chispas y me quede solo en el salón.

Y ahí esta la única forma de deshacerse de Deidara, ¿Por qué tenia que venir ese idiota a revolverme las ideas? Mi cabeza…uy… ¡Por todos los cielos, una aspirina por favor!

"¿Y ahora que estupidez hiciste?"

¡Lo que me faltaba! Definitivamente un Hyuuga que no quería ver, por lo menos ahora, pero ¡Diablos! ¡Como me tranquilizo verlo!…en serio que si ando mal.

"¿Cuál de todas?"

"¿Alguna reciente de la que no este enterado?" Solo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Por eso, ¿Cuál de todas?" Ahora si, hizo una expresión de fastidio.

"Habla, no me hagas perder el tiempo."

"¿Quieres que empiece antes de que Hinata saliera corriendo, o después de eso?"

Me miro mal, ¡vaya que este tipo no tiene paciencia! Ya se que me pongo a decir estupidez y media cuando estoy nervioso, pero… ¡no puedo evitarlo!

"Recuérdame…" Se masajeo las sienes. "Recuérdame por que te estoy ayudando."

¡Caramba! Ya me iba a echar en cara lo de sobornar a la profesora para que me hiciera esa ultima pregunta; vaya, solo faltaba que me cobrara ese dinero. Mejor, desviemos el tema…

"Porque…porque…porque…em… ¿Y si mejor omitimos esa pregunta?"

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes no?"

"Pero soy un idiota enamorado de tu prima."

"Pero además de idiota eres imprudente." Me enseño su mano vendada.

"Wow, así que también te hiciste daño."

"Es lógico, si un tonto te cae encima, y añadiéndole el caer por las escaleras."

"¡Tu no fuiste el que rodaste por las escaleras!"

"No, por que tengo mejores reflejos que tu. Por que crees que tu eres el mas golpeado."

Yo no quería responder, se que tengo todas las de perder contra Neji, es demasiado perspicaz. Después de todo tampoco quería discutir, el ya había echo suficiente curándome las heridas del día anterior, en serio, no es nada bonito rodarse por las escaleras desde un segundo piso; ¡pero no era mi culpa! ¡Pensé que estaban secuestrándome! ¡No quería que le metieran mano a este hermoso y sensual cuerpo! Es por eso que forcejeamos. Además, ¿Cómo iba a saber que solo se trataba de Neji llevándome a cuestas a mi cuarto? Esperen un momento…

"Solo una cosa Neji, ¿puedes explicarme el por que seguimos aquí de idiotas discutiendo cuando podríamos estar buscando a Hinata?"

"En primera, el único idiota aquí eres tu; segundo, no hay necesidad de buscarla por que me imagino donde esta."

"¡¿Y por que no me habías dicho? Llévame a…" Me interrumpió.

"No lo hare."

"¿Qué?"

"No voy a llevarte a donde esta Hinata." Su seriedad me decía que no era broma. "Debes de entender, una chica sale huyendo por que necesita estar sola, y Hinata no es la excepción."

"Pero…pero… ¡Quiero verla!"

"Naruto." Dio un resoplido. "Hoy me voy, así que te lo explico: dale su tiempo, se amable con ella, y por Dios… ¡se prudente!"

"Tratare."

"¡Naruto!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, lo HARE, ¿contento?" Este si que podía ser persuasivo.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego, cuida mucho de mi prima."

Neji salió del aula, lo perdí de vista mientras que dejaba a mi cuerpo sucumbir debido al cansancio, me acomode en el pupitre, y me dormí.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Neji se fue, ¡cuatro días! ¿Debo decir que estoy desesperado? Creo que es demasiado evidente a estas alturas; y ya se que deben estar pensando ¿y Hinata? ¡Grr! ¿Me creerían si digo que no tengo ni la menor idea? No se ha aparecido en clase, y no la he visto, hasta llegue a pensar que Neji pudo obligarla a cambiarse de Universidad, pero no, vi a Temari su compañera de cuarto y me explico que Hinata esta bien.

¡No puedo más con esta intriga! Quiero verla, necesito verla, me urge verla, ¡Dios! ¡Muero por verla! Me siento como animal enjaulado, ¡Y no lo soporto mas!, ya se que es demasiado tarde, que casi es medianoche, ¡Al diablo la prudencia!

Ya se que en situaciones como en la que estoy ahora la fuerza de gravedad juega en contra de los humanos, y estos cuatro metros de altura me están intimidando de verdad, no es que sea miedoso, mas bien soy…em… soy consciente de que no debería estar arriba de este árbol y de lo que me puede pasar si me caigo. De hecho ni entiendo como pude subir tanto con mi tobillo lastimado, ¡eso es raro! Pero mejor me apuro, a ver ¿Dónde esta el celular?

Me apoye en una rama y me puse a marcar un numero ya bien memorizado, un numero que me rondaba en la cabeza durante estos cuatro desdichados días, un numero que se supone yo no debería tener, un numero que era mi oasis en el desierto. El numero de celular de Hinata.

"Diga…" ¡Vaya, hasta su voz es tan linda!

"Asómate a la ventana por favor." Colgué.

¿Se asomará? Espero con toda mi alma que si, me quede muy quietecito, eso de estar a solo un metro de distancia de su ventana me hacia sentir nervioso, mas el pensar que me confunda con un acosador, y eso sin añadir el vértigo que ya empezaba asentir. Oí como abría la ventana, entonces vi su hermoso rostro.

"Na…Naruto….tu…t… ¿tu aquí?"

¡Ah! La sensación que tuve fue como respirar después de estar mucho tiempo sumergido. ¡Dios!

"Eh…Hinata…bueno…"

¡Crack! Oh, no….oh, no… Al dar un paso mas para acercarme a su ventana se escucho un crujido de la rama en la que estaba apoyado, algo me dice que mis sesenta y tres kilos eran demasiado para esta, así que retrocedí…eso fue peor. Pise mal y me resbale, he de añadir que caí solo tres de los cuatro metros que me separaban del suelo gracias a un solitario arbusto que pase a perjudicar aplastándolo casi por completo ¡Dios lo tenga en su santa gloria si no pasa de esta! Me senté para asegurarme de que aun seguía completo, y en eso estaba cuando la vi acercarse.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Estas bien?"

Se veía tan preocupada, y no pude evitar sonreír… estaba preocupada por mi.

"Si, estoy…Auch."

¡Rayos! Me apoye en el tobillo lastimado, que como no, me dolía de nuevo y me impidió levantarme. Y se que mi mente esta medio perturbada por la caída pero aun con todo pude ver con lujo de detalles como Hinata se arrodillaba y me abrazaba, mientras sus ojos no paraban de llorar, ¡Válgame! Hasta me sentí mal conmigo mismo por hacerla llorar, pero seria tonto de mi parte no corresponderle el abrazo.

"Estoy bien, solo que mi tobillo…"

No acabe la frase por que Hinata se deshizo de mi abrazo y se puso a checarme ambos tobillos.

"Este esta vendado, ¿ya te dolía?" Tenía mi pie vendado en sus manos.

"Si."

"¿Y así subiste al árbol?"

"Si."

"Te pudo posar algo peor ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"En ti."

Su voz era tan tranquilizadora…aunque me estuviera regañando, por eso es que solo deje a mis palabras fluir, conteste con oraciones tan simples para dejarle saber sin rodeos lo que quisiera saber, respondí mecánicamente…con la verdad.

"Na…ruto…yo...yo…" Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

¡Maldición! ¡Se ve tan hermosa sonrojada! Incluso me daban tantas ganas de estírame y besarla, robarle un beso para que no fuera necesario decir tanta palabrería, para expresarle cuando la quiero sin necesidad de usar letras, silabas, palabras, oraciones, ¡pero no puedo! ¡Estamos hablando de Hinata!

"Estaba… preocupado…por ti. No fuiste a clase."

"No…no tienes que preocuparte, yo… no me sentía con ganas de ir."

"¿Tiene eso que ver con lo que dije en clase?" Esa pregunta me quemaba la garganta.

"Na…na…naru…to….no es eso."

Le tome la mano, quería sentir su ritmo cardiaco bajo mis dedos en el momento en que ella escuchara lo que tenia que decirle.

"No soy muy bueno con el Inglés, así que lo repetiré en mi idioma natal."

Se deshizo de mi agarre al momento que se separaba varios centímetros de mí, ya empezaba a frustrarme, ¿quería huir de nuevo? No podía permitir eso, así que la jale de la muñeca y la envolví con mis brazos para que no tuviera escapatoria, así que esto iba a resultar susurrándole al oído.

"Yo…yo…" Me sonroje. "Te…te…" ¡¿Acaso el tartamudeo es contagioso?

"No…no sigas… se a lo que viniste."

Me rodeo ella también con sus delicados brazos, puse sentir toda su fragilidad, su amabilidad, su ternura… todo su amor en ese abrazo.

"Te amo Naruto, te amo desde que te conocí." Me apretó mas entre sus brazos.

Me sentí el estúpido más feliz del planeta, ¡Todo me resulto al revés! ¿No se supone que el que se iba a confesar era yo? Y para rematar… ¡¿Como pude ser tan ciego? ¡Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde la preparatoria! ¿Me amaba desde aquel entonces? Nunca me imagine que se guardará su amor tanto tiempo, y aun peor… su dolor. ¡Y yo de menso queriendo conquistar a su amiga! ¡Me odio solo de pensar lo que le hice pasar!

"Lo siento Hinata… te hice sufrir demasiado."

"No Naruto, yo fui la tonta que nunca te dijo nada, aunque me propuse muchas veces confesarte lo que siento…simplemente no pude hacerlo…perdón."

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Hasta la azúcar seria amarga a su comparación! ¿Cómo puede ser tan dulce? Si el idiota en la historia siempre fui yo…tan estúpido que no se dio cuenta hasta que Neji lo pronuncio, hasta que casi me lo deletreo: HINATA-TE-AMA.

"Por favor…no te disculpes Hinata…el que tiene la culpa soy yo."

Casi me echo a llorar como un niño de seis años, al pensar que yo me enamoré de ella solamente hace un mes, de su forma de ser, su timidez, su humildad, su inteligencia, su belleza; mientras ella llevaba mas de tres años enamorada de mi, sabrá Dios que me habrá visto. He de aceptarlo… definitivamente: Soy un idiota.

"Hinata…"

Nos separamos unos momentos y nos quedamos viendo lo que me pareció una eternidad, pude apreciar de cerca cada detalle de su rostro: su hermoso cabello negro del que se distinguían destellos azulados, su piel tan clara y suave, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus hermosísimos ojos violeta tan parecidos a los de Neji y a la vez tan distintos, sus labios rojos cereza; esta vez no iba a contenerme en hacer lo que me pedía mi corazón. La tome de la barbilla y me acerque a ella, nuestros labios se encontraron, en dos palabras…la besé.

No se exactamente como describir lo que sentí en esos instantes, podría decir que es como saberse ganador de la lotería, pero nunca me he ganado la lotería así que… a mi manera de describirlo seria como sacarme la mejor nota de clase aun siendo el peor para los estudios, o mejor sea dicho…fue mucho, mucho, mucho mejor lo que sentí… me sentí amado.

"Naruto…eso…eso… ¿Qué fue ese beso?"

¡Tan tierna! Su rostro todo colorado era encantador, aunque en estos instantes yo debo estar igual de sonrojado. ¿Apoco quedaban cosas que explicar después de eso? Pensé que la acción suprimía cualquier tipo de duda. Pero le sonreí al escucharle hablar, si ella quería una explicación, claro que la tendría.

"Fue la demostración de que te amo, es obvio ¿o no?"

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y para los que no se dieron cuenta de cual fue la sorpresa, pues esta consistio en el cambio narrativo, a mi parecer le hacia falta expresar lo que pensaba a nuestro distraido rubio. Ademas de todos los capitulos fue el mas largo. <strong>_

_**Espero volver a escribir en un dia de estos otra historia tan romantica como esta, pero ¿deberia? Espero su opinion de este capitulo final.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS!**_


End file.
